Our Child: Twins
by angeleyes452
Summary: Linked to Our Child. Max and Zack have twins, They go for a picnic with Syl and krit but the peaceful day is spoiled when Manticore appears. Who gets captured and taken back to Manticore? What will happen to them there? Will they escape? MZ SK UPDATED Th
1. Training

Title: Our Child: Twins  
Author: Angeleyes452  
Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belonging to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Max and Zack have twins, Melinda and Jay. They go for a picnic (Zack, Max, Syl ,Krit, Jay and Melinda) but the peaceful day is spoiled when Manticore appears. Who gets captured and taken back to Manticore? What will happen to them there? Will they escape?

A/N – Renfro is a familiar a spy at Manticore

Max - 35 years old

Zack – 36 years old

Melinda – 16 years old

Jay – 16 years old

Syl – 34 years old

Krit – 35 years old

Madison – 10 years old

Chapter 1 -

Syl and Krit are in the gym at TC with Madison, they are helping her to improve her fighting techniques. The twins Jay and Melinda are also in the gym training, While Max and Zack are checking on TC's supply levels.

"Madison, stand with your feet apart and knee's slightly bent" Syl told her daughter and she did.

"Put your hands like this. One infront of your stomach and the other next to your side at shoulder level" Krit informed her.

"Why do i have to hold my hands here?" Madison asked

"The fist infront of your stomach helps to block any attacks" Krit answered.

"If your attacker hits you hard in the stomach you find it difficult to breath and defend yourself at the same time" Syl added looking at her daughter.

"Alright, got it. What's next?" Madison asked smiling

"Swing your right leg up to land a kick on your attacker" Krit answered and she followed.

"Good, right lets work on your punches" Syl commented

Syl, Madison and Krit walked over to the punch bag. Madison stood infront of it with Syl by her side as Krit held the punch bag still.

"I'll show you a punch that can get your attacker confused" Syl told her daughter who smiled and nodded.

"Take the fighting stance you feel most comfortable with the hold you hands the way he showed you" Syl instructed as she showed Madison what to do and she copied her.

"Then you go to punch your attacker with your left hand but pull away before it makes contact and swing your other hand around to punch them" Syl finished

"Your attacker will block your first hit that is a diversion and not notice your second hit until it's too late" Krit added smiling.

"Cool, i like it" Madison commented

"Okay now lets practise on the punch bag" Krit suggested and Madison started to punch the bag.

Syl stood and watched as she began to feel sick and had a sharp pain in her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and Madison noticed Syl wasn't feeling well and stopped to face her.

"Mum, are you felling okay?" Madison asked not realising her dad had let go of the punch bag and hit her side.

"Dad" Madison moaned and gently punched him in the stomach as she walked towards her mum and hugged her.

"Mommy are you alright?" Madison repeated

"Yes, i'm fine. Why don't you go and practise" Syl answered Smiling.

"Okay, mum" Madison agreed and went back to her training.

"Syl... i know your lying" Krit said softly standing infront of her.

"No i'm not, i'm okay Krit" Syl lied as she slowly looked up at him and confessed "I'm sure it's nothing, it's only a little pain in my stomache"

"Am sure it is but get it checked out anyway and be careful" Krit said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm always careful" Syl replied smiling. The proud parents sat on the floor and watched there little girl.

"Jay, how long have you been on that? I want a shot...like today ya know" Melinda said over her shoulder to her twin brother who was on the running machine. While she was kicking and punching a human shaped machine covered in a solid plastic like material.

"Chill Melinda we have all day" Jay replied as he started to walk towards his twin.

"So you keep saying... Are you doing anything tonight?" Melinda asked as she continued to punch the human like figure.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" He answered holding his head next to the robotic one.

"Any resemblance?" Jay asked smiling

"Tones...We could play a prank on Alec" Melinda suggested smiling

"Melinda i expected better of you, you should know better than to do things like this" Jay quoted Max's words from the last time they got caught and pointed his finger.

Melinda's smile widened when she stepped back a little and kicked the human figures head and cause it wasn't very stable it tilted to the side fast and hit Jay on the side of the head.

"People who don't play pranks are old" Melinda said amused to see Jay rubbing the side of his head. "Are you old Jay? No, your boring" Melinda added.

"Boring my ass... ouch Melinda that really hurt" he replied in a baby voice then they both started laughing.

"Yea, sure it did" Melinda said as she moved towards her brother and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Zack look Madison is getting really good" Max pointed out as the stood in the door way of the gym.

"She's a fast learner, Syl and Krit have taught her well" Zack commented he looked around the large hall to see his son and daughter "Here we go again" he added smiling.

"I think this is the first time they are actually going to spar but aren't angry at each other" Max laughed watching her children circle each other.

"I wonder who will win? What techniques they will use?" Zack stated

"Come on lets get front row seats" Max whispered pointing to a bench near the twins. They sneaked over trying not to attract the twins attention. Max and Zack sat down and watched them closely.

"Melinda you don't what to do this...You know i'll win" Jay said his eyes locked with his twins, watching each others every moved as they circled each other.

"Who eva told ya that was lying" Melinda replied then in a sudden movement she swung her right fist aimed at his face but made contact with his hand as he blocked her attack.

Jay held her fist tight in his hand and went to punch her with his free hand but she blocked him just in time, Melinda attempted to kick Jay in the lower leg so he would lose balance both did the same and they blocked each others kick. Both of them repeated the move and the same thing happened.

'God damn it Jay" Melinda cursed as both of them were stuck.

"Now, now be nice to your big brother" Jay replied trying to pull away but failing.

"Your only older by a minute so why should i be nice to you?" Melinda retorted

"Cause i say so" Jay stated smiling, like the way Zack does.

"Okay an that means am gonna do it"

"definitely"

"Dream on" Melinda whispered and swung a leg under Jay knocking him to the ground, he pulled her down with him.

"That was a good move" Max commented smiling

"She didn't stick by the rules" Zack pointed out

"We can't afford to play by the rules. Do you think the White will?" Max asked

"No, i guess your right" Zack answered

"Jay you weren't ment to pull me down with you" Melinda said as she punched his arm.

"I'll mind that for next time" he replied and punched her back just as hard.

"Let go" Jay said looking down at her.

"You let go" Melinda retorted

"No way cause you'll hit me" Jay replied then stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"You know me to well" Melinda commented and she rolled over so she was sitting ontop of her twin so he couldn't move, then he did the same and punched her as she wasn't fast enough to block the punch.

Melinda threw her right fist at him but he blocked it and covered her fist with his hand. She repeated this attack but the same thing happened. Jay pushed his sister back and she fell against the soft mats. This continued over and over neither for them managed to lay a punch or kick on each other.

"There're evenly matched" Zack pointed out smiling.

"Well of course there good... there our children" Max commented

"Yeah they are the best, have both of strengths and none of our weaknesses" Zack stated

"Just one... losing each other or us" Max informed him

"I won't let that happen, we won't let that happen "Zack reassured her.

"Jay let go, Jay stop! Stop!" Melinda giggled as Jay tickled her.

"Why should i do that?" He asked smiling as his twin sister was very ticklish and struggling to get out of his grip.

"Cause i'm gonna burst" she continues to laugh.

"Hey Troubles" Max greeted her kids

"Hi mum, dad" Jay said then he stopped tickling Melinda, helped her to her feet and they hugged there mum and dad.

"Hey, we're not trouble. Are we Jay?" Melinda asked

"Nope not us, you must have us confused with someone else" Jay replied smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Really" Max clearly knew they are.

"Have you been training?" Zack asked pretending he hadn't seen them sparring.

"Sort of" the twins said in unison.

"What do you mean sort of? What if you get caught by Manticore and you haven't been training everyday?" Zack questioned sounding worried.

"We sort of trained... for a little while but i thought it would be more fun to fight Jay" Melinda answered

"And if Manticore does catch us we'll protect each other" Jay added as he hugged his sister from behind.

"Of course, an we have that connection thing where we all can sense where each other is, how they are feeling and sometimes what they are thinking" Melinda said after she placed a small kiss on her brothers cheek.

"We know you will protect each other and i'm more than positive you would kick Manticores ass" Max stated

"Your mum and me are going for a peaceful picnic. Do ya wanna come?" Zack asked smiling.

"Sure" they said in unison.

"Can Madison, Syl and Krit go too?" Jay asked

"Yeah" Max answered

"It won't be peaceful for much longer... we should play a prank on Krit" Jay whispered to Melinda.

"Good idea" she agreed. The twins turned to see their mum shaking her head but smiling and they smiled back sweetly.

"Syl, Krit ya wanna go for a picnic with us?" Zack asked

"I'd love to" Syl answered

"Sure bro" Krit replied

"Yeah Madison we're going for a picnic" Melinda said to her as she gave her a huge hug.

"And we are gonna play a prank on your dad, you in?" Jay asked as he wrapped his arms around both Melinda and Madison.

"Definitely" she answered smiling up at them both.


	2. Picnic

The six transgenics sat on the beach near TC. The water was peaceful, sun shining, slight breeze and the sound of nature filled the near by trees. They were all sitting on a blanket on the beach with the basket filled with food in the middle of them.

"Who made the picnic basket up?" Krit asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Madison, Jay and me" Melinda said as everone tucked into the sandwiches.

"Oh right, Any surprises in my sandwich?" Krit asked watching them closely

"No, Why would there be uncle Krit?" Jay smiled

"It's not like yous" Krit said after looking through his snadwich

"Your just paranoid, dad" Madison giggled

Zack moved the food around in the basket and smiled up at the twins "Well, well look whos packin"

Syl, Max and Krit looked into the basket to see Jay and Melindas guns at the bottom.

"You said take then everywhere with us incase we might need them" Jay said looking at his parents.

"They've got you there Maxie" Syl whispered smiling.

"Yes, i did say that but i ment on you" Max told the twins softly.

"Here keep them hidden" Zack said handing the twins their guns

"Where am i gonna hide it? Where's yours?" Melinda asked.

Syl, Krit and Zack took it in turn to show where they have hidden theirs.

"Mum, why do you never use guns?" Jay asked

"Is it because of what happened to auntie Eva?" Melinda finished.

"It's kinda kool how you two can finish each others sentences" Krit said and the twins smiled sweetly.

"Yes it is, every since i lost her i've hated them. I wish you wouldn't use them but i feel safer knowing you have them on you if you need them" Max explained and Zack took her hand in his to comfort her.

"Don't worry we'll be careful" The twins said to their mum and dad in unison.

Madison grabbed a small bottle of chilled water, sneaked over to her mum, Syl who had fallen asleep on her stomach and placed the cold bottle on her back.

"Oh that's cold" Syl squeeked as she quickly sat up and everyone laughed.

"I got you mum" Madison said through her giggles.

"Yeah you did" Syl said to her daughter.

"Jay, Melinda do you want to go down to the water?" Madison asked

"Race you" Melinda answred smiling and the three young transgenics lined up.

"On you marks, get se.." Jay was cut off

"Go" Madison and Melinda said and sprinted to the water. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey.. yous cheated" Jay commented as he ran after them.

"Jay i don't know how you didn't see that one coming" Krit shouted

"Syl, are you okay?" Max ased looking concerned

"Yeah just a bit tired Maxie, Nothing to worry about" she replied

"Have you been to get checked out yet?" Krit asked as Syl cuddled into him.

"No i don't need to i'm fine really" Syl answered

"What? Whats happened?" Zack asked sounding worried

"This morning when we were in the gym teaching Madison, Syl has a sudden pain in her stomach" Krit explained.

"You should get checked out just incase" Max and Zack told her softly.

"You promised" Krit reminded her.

"If i go will you stop worrying?" Syl asked looking up at Krit.

"Kinda... it's my job to worry about you" Krit answered

"Okay i'll go" Syl sighed in defeat.

"Better to just incase but i'm sure your fine" Zack stated

"Do you want me to come with you when we get back?" Max asked

"I'd like that" Syl replied smiling.

Mean while further down the beach Melinda, Jay and Madison were splashing each other as they were waist deep in the sea. Suddenly they stopped splashing and looked around them.

"Madison be on guard i can sense danger" Jay said low enough only the three of them could hear.

"Something isn't right" Max and Syl said at the same time, all their heads turned to the three young transgenics in the water. Who were looking back at them.

"Why do i feel someone is watching us?" Krit commented then there was an owl sound heared from the nearby trees.

"Hey thats a sound use back at Manticore"Syl recognised it.

"Did you see that?" Max asked pointing to where there had been a glint of light between the dark woods.

"Get the kids we're leaving" Zack announced the rest nodded.

"Jay behind you" Madison warned him as a soldier appeared out of the water behind him.

"Madison no" the twins shouted as Madison was pulled under the water

"I'll get her" Melinda said and Jay attacked the soldier behind him while Melinda dived under the water to get Madison.

"Get your hands off my son" Zack growled at the soldiers srrounding Jay and attacking him.

"Where's Melinda and Madison?" Krit asked while fending of soldiers

"Something pulled Madison under and Melinda went after her" Jay informed them.

"How long have they been down?" Syl asked

"Bout 5 minutes" Jay answered as the last soldier fell to the ground

"I'm going in after them" Max announced then threr was a sudden gasp for air coming from Melinda as she reached the surface of the deep water with Madison in her arms.

"Help somebody" Melinda said through coughing violently as she walked over to Krit and the others. Krit ran to her and took Madison out of Melindas arms.

"Melinda are you okay?" Krit asked and she nodded "Madison can you hear me?" he added looking down at his daughter but she didn't reply and wasn't breathing. Syl and Krit took her out of the water to the sandy beach and did CPR to get her breathing again.

"Melinda you have to slow your breathing" Max said trying to encourage her to slow down her breathing and Melinda nodded.

"Dad go help Madison" Jay commanded

"Your bleeding" Max muttered looking at Melinda arm, there was a deep wound.

"What about Melinda? I can help" Zack replied

"Madison needs you more" Melinda said in her mind so Zack, Max and Jay could hear her.

"I'll look after her" Jay announced, Zack nodded and left.

"Melinda come her" Jay said pulling his twin into a hug.

"Concentrate on my breathing, try to make yours the same" Jay told her in a soft voice and slowly she began to breath normally.

"Thanks" Melind told her brother.

"You would have done the same for me" Jay stated

"Here put this over that nasty cut" Max said pulling a stripe of material off her top and wrapped it round Melindas arm.

Suddenly there was a few coughs heard from Madison. Jay. Melinda and Maxs heads spun around to see Madison sitting up and syl pulled her to her feet. Her parents hugged her.

"Madsion i'm so glad you okay" Melinda said as she ran and hugged her.

"Hey you had me worried" Jay commented as he hugged Madison and his sister.

"I'm okay you guys" Madison smiled up at them.

Everyone was so worried about Madison and Melinda they hadn't noticed their enemy sneak up on them.

"Aw how touchy" Lydecker said sarcastically causing all of them to spin round and take a fighting stance.

"Bag them...alive" Lydecker commanded the soldiers surrounding Lydecker blurred over to the ground whie two stayed by Lydeckers side.

Syl and Krit took out their gunns and aimed at a few soldiers while protecting Madison before they came to close and had to start hand to hand combat. Jay and Melinda were taking out a reasonable amount of soldiers while Zack and Max were fighting Lydeckers two best men who were protecting him.The fight comtinued for about half an hour then Syl let out a moan of pain, bent over and fell to the ground.

"Syl" Krit shouted

"Mum no" Madison cried from behind Krit.

"Soldier i said don't hurt them we need them alive and unharmed" Lydecker shouted

"Permission to speak, sir" the soldier asked

"Speak fast" Lydecker snapped

"I went to carry her to the truck and she just fell" the solder stated

"Soldiers wrap it up" Lydecker commanded and the soldiers broguht out tasers. One hit Melinda and Jay they fell to the ground.

"Madison heres the keys to the hummer, blur all the way to the car don't stop or look back. When you get to TC find Alec and tell him whats happened" Krit told his daughter she took the keys. Max and Zack had been listening in on the conversation and created a diversion.

"Wait what i we agree to fo" Zack said when a soldier moved closer to hhim and his family with a taser in his hand.

"Then there's the truck" Lydecker informed them. Max, Zack, Madison and Krit stepped forward then a few soldiers walked up next to Jay and Melinda laying on the ground.

"Leave them alone, we can carry them" Max growled and the soldier looked at Lydecker to see if her agreed.

"You heard her" Lydecker replied and the soldiers backed off.

"Madison go now" Krit suggested as Lydecker and the soldiers attention was on Max and Zack.

"But" Madison was cut off.

"Madison please" Krit begged not wanting his daughter to be taken to Manticore aswell.

"Bye dad" and with that Madison left unnoticed.

"Come on 452, 599 and 471" Lydecker said

"There '09ers" a solder muttered

"Silence" Lydecker snapped at him.

Everyone entered the truck Krit carried Melinda, Zack carried Jay and Max searched the area for any sign of Madison but she was gone.

"She's clear" Max whispered to Krit low enough he was even having trouble hearing her.

A soldier bent down next to Syl ready to pick her up but Max blurred over to him and snapped his neck. His fellow soldiers tensed up and moved forward but Lydecker held his hand up and the stayed where they were.

"You really should train them better deck" Max suggested as she carried Syl into the truck.

"Will do 452" Lydecker replied and closed the door and locked it.


	3. we have you

"Ouch... How did we get here?" Syl asked rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know, one minute we were in a truck the next were here" Max answered

Max, Zack, Syl and Krit were all in a seperate cell each while Jay and Melinda shared a cell. Each cell had four side of solid bars.

"Jay, Melinda are you okay?" Zack asked his children as the got to their feet.

"Peachy" Jay answered

"Been better" Melinda commented

"This must be Manticore" Jay guessed looking around him.

"The one and only" Krit commented

"Oh great" Melinda muttered

"Auntie Syl are you okay? Wheres Madison?" Jay asked

"I'm fine just feel a bit different. Shes...shes oh my Krit wheres our daughter?" Syl worried

"Shes okay, i gave her the car keys and left for TC to get Alec" Krit informed her.

"Don't worry, shes a good kid she'll be alright" Zack assure his little sister and she nodded.

Creek! Suddenly the large metal door to the room swung open and solders entered the room with Lydecker.

"Ho are you all feeling?" he aske but no one answered. He walked forward and stood infront of the twins cell.

"Wet" Jay answered

"Like soggy carboard" Melinda added

"With an attitude like that you must be 452 and 599s son and daughter" Lydecker snapped

"You better believe it" Jay snapped bac in the same tone.

"Jay, Melinda watch what you. These guys are totally mean when you piss them off" Max warned her kids and they took her advice.

"Renfro wants you to go to medbay for a check up" Lydecker told the six transgenics and stepped forward to open the twins cell door. Each of them left one by one for a check up.

"What do we do? Go with them or attempt an escape?" Melinda asked her twin and parents.

"Go with them but stay alert they might try to split you up" Zack replied

One of the solders stepped forward, opened the cell door and grabbed Jays arm and tried to pull him out of the cell.

"Leave him alone" Krit and Zack shouted in unison and tried to reach the soldier through the bars but couldn't. Melinda planted a kick on the soldiers side knocking him to the ground.

"We can walk on our own" Melinda snapped and the twins stepped out of the cell.

"Melinda please be careful i don't want anything to happen to you or your brother, yous mean a lot to me" Zack informed her.

"Dad, i won't let anyone push us around" the twins replied

"Yep there your kids alright" Max muttered smiling after they left.

"I hope there okay and Jay keeps his over protective brother issues under control" Zack said

"They be okay after al they have Max attitude they won't let the guards push them around, we have to get out of here" Krit eplied as he gently shook Syl to wake her up. She woke up straight away and grabbed Krits arm tightly, then realised who it was and let go.

"Sorry" she added and Krit smiled.

"I have a plan" Syl announced

"Go on" Zack encouraged his sister

"What if...when the soldiers come back to put Jay and Melinda into their cell. They might start to take us for re-introduction or phy-ops. We could use that opportunity to get out" Syl stated.

"We should do that and take out the DNA lab" Zack agreed

"Syl and me could blow up the main generators" Krit suggested

"That would cause Manticore to go alight and hopefully burn to the ground" Max commented.

"Could Jay and Melinda grab any files containing information about us and delete our records from the database" Syl stated

"Yep they can do that" Max answered.

"I guess we just have to wait on them coming back...how are we going to keep intouch?" Krit asked

Creek! Went the door and the twins entered followed by the soldiers but no sign of Lydecker, the '09ers exchanged a look of worry as the twins had a few cuts on them and the soldiers were badly brusied.

"Get in there you piece of trash" a soldier snapped at Melinda and she walked forward to go into the cell when the soldiers hand slipped to her back side. Melinda spun around to land a punch on the soldire but Jay had pulled him away from his sister and snapped his neck.

"Get your hands off my daughter" Max snapped

Another soldier moved closer to the twins, Melinda finished him off while Jay fought another. The last solider went to hit Jay with a taser from behind but Krit reached out and snapped his neck with one hand.

"Get the keys and let us out" Syl sommanded softly but the twins just stared at the bodies on the ground.

"What have i done" Melinda muttered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"The keys, soldier" Zack snapped which pulled Melinda out of her daze.

Melinda grabbed the keys out of the solders pocket, ran over to her parents and let them out then her Aunt and Uncle. They took theweapons from the soldiers apart from Max. She walked over to Melinda who hand her arms wrapped around her brother crying into her shoulder.

"Why don't they feel anything? They killed Deck and didn't even seem affected by it" Melinda muttered

"It's what there trained to do. We're just not good soldiers we let our feelings in the way" Jay answered rubbing his sisters back.

"You two okay? I'm sorry you had to do that" Max apologised as she hugged them and Melida wiped away her tears.

"It wasn't your fault, we did that" Melinda stated

"We've decided we want out of her no matter what it takes" Jay commented

"Here you'll need these" Syl handed them a gun each.

"Max take it" Zack stated handing her a weapon.

"No i won't use it" she answered pushing his hand away.

"Please just incase" Zack begged but Max didn't.

"We need to take out those cameras" Jay commented looking down the corrider.

"We can do that from here" Syl said as she walked towards the control board abd fired her gun at it and the light on the camera changed from green to red.

"Melinda did you say the soldiers turned against Lydecker?" Krit asked

"Yes, Renfro told them to over the radio because he was the only other person who knew something that appeared on the DNA tests" She answered

"Well heres the plan" Max explained what was going to happen.

"There is one problem we don't have any communication links with Syl and Krit after we split up" Zack informed the twins

"We do now, look what we swiped" Jay replied as Melinda and him pulled out everyones cell phones they had on them when they got captured.

"How did you get them?" Syl asked

"We go them whenLydecker was fighting the soldiers" Melinda answered as they handed the mobiles to their owners.

"Keep intouch" Krit told everyones

"Move out soliders" Zack commanded and the other complied.


	4. need our help

Madison drives up into the TC buildingand there is a small group of transgenics on guard at the main enterance.

"Hello Madison" greeted a lizard looking transgenics

"Hey can you park this for me please? I'm not good at reversing" Madsion asked

"Sure" answered the lizard man.

"Catch ya later, i have to find Alec" Madsion informed him as she got out the hummer and handed him the keys.

"He was in his apartment the last time i seen him" he replied

"Thanks" Madison left insearch for Alec.

Madison blurred all the way to Alec's apartment trying not to bang into other transgenics and quickly apologised if she did.

"Uncle Alec! Uncle Alec! They need your help" Madison shouted as she banged on his door.

"Madison calm down, who needs our help?" he asked as he opened the door and looked down at her. "Your soaked" he added

"Well spotted. Did you just hear what i said?" Madison asked stepping into his apartment and he closed the door behind her.

"Sort of, let me get a towel to dry you off" and before she could protest Alec had disappeard then reappeared in the living room holding a large towel.

"Okay, What's the problem?" Alec asked as he placed the towel over Madison shoulders and rubbed her arms.

"Manticores got them, they sent me to come get you . Said you'd know what to do" Madison rushed.

"Who? Syl? Krit? Max?" Alec guessed

"Yes and Zack, Jay and Melinda" Madison asnwered.

"Wait how did this happen?" Alec asked not believing this was happening.

"Went went for a picnic, Lydecker showed up, we had to fight hima dn the soldiers, Dad gave me the keys and said to come get you" Madison answered as tears began to fall.

"Madison don't cry we'll get them back" Alec told her as hugged her.

"How do we get them back we don't even know where they are or if their okay" Madison cried into her uncles shoulder.

"Do they have their mobiles?" Madison wiped her tears away.

"I'm gonna phone Max and see what we can do to help get them out" Alec answered as he pulled out his phone.

"Move out" Zack commandedhis siblings and children nodded, they turned around to blurr away.

"Wait" Max commented as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"What is it Maxie?" Krit asked his little sister as everyone turned to face Max.

"Alec calling" she answered.

"What took you so long?" Max greeted her brother smiling.

"Is everyone alright? Madisons worried bout you all. Got a plan to get out yet?" Alec asked.

"We've been better. Tell Madison we'll see her soon. Yes can you drive them hummer over her to get up please brother dearsest?" Max asked

"Sure, What's happenin?" Alec replied

"We're gonna take down Manticore, Syl and Krit are hitting the main genertators. Zack and me are crashin the DNA lab while Jay and Melinda wipe the database clean and grab any files containing any info bout you and us '09ers" Max answered

"Sure i'll get you at the main gate with lost of fire power. I'll get changed and head over as soon as" Alec informed her.

"Good. Kepp contact with all of us okay, we've got our cells with us and ear pieces. We are located about 20 minutes North West of Seattle" Max told her brother.

"Don't worry i'll find ya, speak to ya all soon" Alec then hung up.

"Change of plan... Do what we have to then meet Alec near the main gate for a quick getaway.; Got it?" Max informed them her siblings nodded. "Yess" the twins agreed.

Thr three pairs split up in different directions.

"See i told you she'd be okay" Krit said to Syl as the blurred down the corrider.

"Yeah, i just hope we get out so i can hold her in my arms again" Syl replied

"We will" Krit reassured her.

"Look at them all" Max whispered as they entered the DNA lab.

"Soldiers you shouldn't be in here" a Manticore scientist told them.

"We're not soldiers" Zack growled as he blurred over to the man who fell to the ground.

"I didn't even touch him" Zack said over his shoulder to Max with a smile plastered on his face.

"Chicken" Max commented looking at the man on the floor.


	5. I'm hurt

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Is that your phone?" Max asked

"I think it's both of us" Zack answered as both Max and him took out their mobiles and answered.

"Hello" Max greeted.

"Hey Syl and i are in place waiting for your signal to blow the genertators" Krit replied.

"Your gonna blow them up" Max repeated.

"You bet. We got some explosives from the stprage room" Krit informed her.

"Okay, I'll hit you back when the twins have the records. Zack and me are just about to trash this place" Max stated

"Okay speak to ya soon" Krit hung up.

"Hey" Zack greeted.

"Dad we're at the med bay, we've wiped the database clear of all records" Jay informed his dad.

"Good work, son"

"Have you seen what's happening? The soldiers are fighting each other" Jay told him,.

"What?" Zack was shocled

"Look out the window" Jay commanded

"But why?" Max asked as Zack and her looked out the window to see two groups of soldiers in Manticore uniform fighting each other.

"We don't know" Melinda said down the phone as she used her hightened senses to listen in.

"That's White. What's he talking to Renfro?" Zack muttered

"She must be a familliar" Max answered and grabbed the phone from Zack

"Manticore's fighting the Familliars. They want us four remember...Renfro must be a spy in Manticore and some of the so called soldiers are actually under cover familliars" Max sounded worried.

"She's heading back inside. Stay there we're on our way" Zack commanded.

"Dad please hurray" Melinda sounded scared.

"I'll try" then hung up.

"Lets trash this place" Zack stated Max and him grabbed a chair and smashed the glass walls covering the small DNA tset tube.

"They can't fight Renfro there not ready we have to hurray and help" Max told Zack.

"Syl start the timer" ack said into his phone.

"What are Jay and Melinda out? Timer is set for 45 minutes before it will blow" Syl asked

"There's trouble, set it then meet Alec and wait for us" Zack instructed

"But..." Syl was cut off.

"Syl go and be careful the Familliars are fighting Manticore" Zack informed her.

"Okay see you later bro" Syl hung up.

"Jay, Melinda put your ear piece in so we can hear you every second" Max commanded softly.

"Hey" Jay greeted as he hacked into the Manticore medical records stored on the computer.

"Can you hear me?" Melinda asked scimming through a large metal cabinet searching for any files about them.

"Loud and clear"

"There done" Jay announced as he cleaned the medical records held on the computer.

"Jay did you know you've only broked three rules since you've been here?" Melinda asked smilin as she looked over her shoulder.

"How do you know that"? He asked

"I've found your file" Melinda answered slosing the drawer carrying A4 sided plastic folders

"Did you get everyones?" Jay asked walking towards his twin.

"What do you think" she playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Just checking baby sister, lets see" Jay held his hand out for his folder.

"Say 'Please'"Melinda replied smiling

"Pretty please with a cherry on top" Jay smilied as he was handed his file.

"That's right soldiers have manners" a womanappeared through the computerised door and pressed a few buttons on the control panel next to the door, which then closed behind her and locked. Jay dropped the files on the table.

"Renfro" Max whispered over the ear piece.

"What do you want?" Melinda asked causiously.

"Get out of there now" Zack snapped

"We can't she's locked the door. Where are you now?" Jay asked in a low voice

"Just passing the barracks" Zack answered

"We still have half of Manticore to cover" Max muttered as both Zack and her were blurring as fast as they could to the med bay.

"I want the human race to suffer, the strong and worthyto walk amoung the earth...and i can't have it with you two around" Renfro said with an evil smile as she walked towards the table the twins were standing behind.

"Why no?" Jay asked trying to buy them time, he started to back away as Renfro was becoming closer to them. Jay grabbed his sisters hand as she didn't move and gently pulled her back so she was at his side.

"Because your blood can save the human race" Renfro informed them as she placed her brief case she was carrying on the table and stood there. "You have two choices become a familliar or die" she offered.

"Neither" Melinda snapped and she could feel Jay tense up ready to fight.

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't agree with your foulish answer. There dead you know the Familliars killed them..." Renfro was cut off by Jay.

"Your lieing" he hissed

"Oh an ear piece well i won't have to ask who is on the other side...452 and 599 if they cared about you don't you think they'd be here to help you but they hate you, they dispise you and will thank me for what i am about to do" Renfro stated.

"No they love us" Melinda argued

"yes we do with all our hearts hold on we're nearly there" Max said

"I love yous so much" Zack reminded them.

"We know" the twins replied in unison

"Care to let me in on the conversation with you pathetic parents" Renfro asked.

"No there not pathetic" they replied angerly.

Their eyes narrowed as Renfro pulled out a seringe full of a blue substance and she looked up at them with a smile of hatred.

Jay blurs infront of Melinda to protect her, pulls out his gun aims at Renfro and fires...but Renfro blurrs to the side and pushes his arm to the side so the bullet hits the wall and the gun fell to the cold tiled floor.

"What's happening?" Zack asked

Renfro held Jay still with one hand and moved the seringe closer and closer to his skin.

"NO" Jay yelled as his twin pushed him to the ground and she was infected with the deadly virus.

A moan of pain escaped Melindas mouth and a tear trickled down her rosey cheeks as she felt the liquid sting as it was forced into her blood stream.

"What's going on?" Max and Zack called in unison clearly concerned.

"You bastard" Jay shouted as he unleashed his angery for the woman infront of him. He ran and threw punch after punch at her until she caught him out. Blurred behind him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder so he couldn't move then injected him with the deadly virus. Jay tried to muffle a moan of pain but failed, he pushed himselfd back against Renfro and she hit the hard walland she fell to the ground as blood trailed from her head.

Jay rushes over to his twin as she staggers to stand up " Melinda are you okay? Why did you do that? Your so stupid you shouldn't have done that" Jay kissed his sister repeatively on the forhead then hugged her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" she replied looking up at him.

"We have to slow the virus down" Jay informed her.

"there's some ice in the freezer" Melinda said as she turned around to get two packets of ice.

Melinda turned back to see her twin ripe two bites of material off of his top and struggle to tie it around his arm.

"Jay if you need help all you have to do is ask" Melinda softly said taking the material out of his hand and wrapping it around his arm just below where the nasty virus was injected and he did the same to her.

"This will slow it down" Jay told her.

"Here put this on it. How do you know? For how long?" Melinda asked handing him a pack of ice.

"I don't know it feels lke second nature. I don't know how long it will last or how fast the poison works" Jay answered.

"Jay please don't leave me" Melinda whispered hugging her big brother

"You know i won't" he hugged her back.

"Can you try to open the door and i'll look through the books on that shelve over there for anything on viruses and posions that might help" Malinda asked

"Sure Jay answered

"Mum, Dad you there?" Jay asked through the ear piece.

"We're hear sweetie, what happened everything went all fuzzy and we could hear shouting?" Max answered.

"My ear piece fell out...Renfro just bugged Melinda and me with some virus bitch" Jat stated

Bang! Bang! Came from the door Jay was trying to open.

"Jay" Max called

"Mum" Jay answered

"We're hear your gonna be okay" Zack replied trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I can't get the door open but it's a glass roof" Jay informed them.

"Hold on afew minutes we'll drop in from the roof" Zack stated

"Jay, I can't find anythi" but before Melinda could finish she began to fall to the ground.

"Melinda" Jay blurred over to her and caughter her just before she hit the ground.

Jay grabbed a pillow that was on the medicalk bed and placed it under Melindas head. "Melinda wake up...speak to me" Jay begged his eyes watering.

"I'm sorry" she apologised moving her hand up to his cheek and he held her hand.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" Jay told her.

"Jay i love you an..." she was cut off by her big brother.

"No, don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes" Jay whispered as tears began to fall

Smash! Glass shattered to the ground as Zack made a dramatic enterence.

"Melinda...wake up" Jay commanded as he gently shook his twin trying not to lose consciousness himself.

"It's okay son we're gonna get yous out over here" Zack said to his son as he kneeled down next to Melinda and checked her pulse then Jays to see what condition he was in and Zack hugged his son.

Renfro slowly came round, reached into her brief case pulld out her gun and took the safetly lock off, click. Zack spun around to see Renfro aiming her gun and his chest.

"Isn't it remarkable how fast it works?" Renfro said

"No, not really. What did you do to them?" Zack commanded and answer as Max silently climbed down the rope into the room.

"Infected them with a deadly virus, they only have about four hours to live mabye longer if they fight it" Renfro smiled to see the shock and horror appear on Zacks face that he was going to lose his two kids.

Max slowly picked up the gun Jay had dropped on the floor earlier and held it in her shakey hand.

"Unlike you" she finally commented aimin the gun at Zack

Bang!

Renfro slowlt turned around to see Max holding a gun with both hands out at arms length shakily and breathing heavily. Renfro fell to her knees and Max dropped the gun. " I don't like guns" Max announced.

Bang! Renfro fired a shot at Max which hit her in the upper part of her right arm leaving a flesh wound then Renfro fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Jay, Melinda oh my goodness" Max said as she run over to her kids.

"Jay i'm so so sorry i couldn't get here faster" Max apologised as she hugged her sone and looked down at her little girl laying on the floor.

"It's okay mum at least you and dad are here now. Can you wake Melinda up?" Jay asked sounding weak still holding his sisters hand.

Max gently shook Melinda calling her name but she didn't respond. So Max walked over to the control panel and began to hack through Manticores defence system one by one until the large door finally opened.

Zack phoned Alec who was waiting ouside with Syl, Krit and Madison.

"Hey bro, where are you?" Alec asked

"Still inmed bay, Renfro just bugged my kids with god knows what, Melindas out cold but still breathing and Jay is struggling to stay conscious. Can you meet us in corrider 5 as soon as?" Zack answered.

"Sure bro. You better hurray there's like 15 minutes until the generators blow and Manticore lights up" Alec informed his big brother.

"Will meet you there" both of themhung up and rushed to get out.


	6. i can't lose you

Jay strolled over to where the files were picked them up and placed them in alarger folder to keep them altogether.

"Dad here's the files and database stuff" Jay said as he handed his dad the folder, then began to lose balance.

"Jay" Zack called placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

"I don't feel well" Jay muttered and began to fall to the side.

"I've got you" Zack told him as he scooped Jay up into his arms along with the folder Jay had handed him, which had a sample of the virus inside it.

"Max can you lift Melinda to corrider 5?" Zack asked.

"Yes" Max answered as she lifted Melinda into her arms.

Max and Zack carried their children as they blurred through the corriders.

"You guys okay?" Alec asked as he appeared infrom of them.

"we'll live" Zack answered.

"Le me take her for you Maxie" Alec took Melinda in his arms.

"Thanks" Max replied then she picked up the folder that was sitting ontop of Jay.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Alec asked looking at his neice and nephew.

"I hope so" Zack answered

"they better be cause if they die on me i'll kick their ass" Max commented placing a hand on her daughters head.

Bang!

"Shite run" Alec commanded as they all heard the main generators blow. The three transgenics blurred through the rest of the corriders.

"Uncle Alec" Melinda whispered as she looked up at him. Maxs eyes shot to Melinda and Alec.

"Hey, were getting you out of here kid you'll be home soon" Alec told her before she fell unconscious again.

"Alec where's the van?" Max asked as they reached the battle ground outside the Manticore building.

"Over there" he pointed with his head in direction of the van.

"Hurray get in" Syl rushed them opening the door and all the X5's entered and took a seat.

Back at TC Max and Zack are in their apartment with the twins who are laying on each three piece suite. Syl, Krit and Madison wanted to stay and help with the twins but Zack told them he'd phone id he needed them. Alec went to his apartment once Max had assured him she would call if she need his help.

Max kneels down on the floor next to the twins as the three piece suite are close together, so the twins could she each other if they woke up.

"I'm sorry kids, i could have prevented this... i shouldn't have split you up from your dad and me...then maybe we could have been there and took Renfro down before she could do anything to hurt you... i'm so sorry" Max told her children as tears slide down her cheek. Zack watched from the kitchen where he was pouring out glasses of water.

Max was unaware of a set of deep hazel eyes watching her as she cried resting her heand on the chair next to Melindas body. Melinda reached over and placed a hand on her mums face and tucked a strand of Maxs curly hair behind her ear.

"It's okay mum you don't have to be sorry for anything" Melinda whispered. Maxs head dhot up and she looked at her daughter and smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around her. Max turned to see Jay watching them.

"We just weren't fast enough and she was better" Jay whispered looking at his mum then Zack appeared holding four glassed of water which he placed on the table.

"Hey how are ya feelin?" Zack asked handing them a glass of water each which they finished.

"Hot, tired" Jay whispered sounding weak.

"Sick and dizzy" Melinda finished

"How did we get here? I can remember seeing Alec" Melinda asked

"Sshh just rest and save your strength" Zack answered as he kissed his son and daughters forhead. The twins closed their eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

"Max, let me clean that wound of yours" Zack said pulling a bandage out of the first aid box.

"Max" Zack kneeled down to get her attention.

"Oh what?" Max asked Zack as he pulled her out of her day dream.

"Let me clean your wound on your arm, it's pretty bad" Zack repeated as he tried to wrap it around Max arm but she pulled away.

"No, i'm fine" Max answered

"Max we.." but he was cut off.

"We have to help them Zack, i'll worry about myself once i know their okay" Max snapped then got up and walked towards the window. Zack followed her after a few minutes and stood behind her.

"I'm sorry i snapped at you, it's not your fault" Max apalogies and let Zack wrap the bandage around her arm.

"It's okay. Their gonna be alright Maxie. Their strong they can fight this" Zack told both Max and himself.

"How? We have no idea what we are up against" Max pointed out as she hugged Zack.

"Remember when they were little and we all met sandeman... he said we will find a way to save them and we will Maxie" Zack reassures Max as he brought his lips down to meet hers for a slow but passionate kiss.

"I can't lose them" Max looked up at Zack once they'd seperated.

"We won't" Zack replied.

Suddenly violent coughs were heard from Melinda, she reached out to pick up her glass of water but missed and it fell to the floor. Max and Zack rushed to her side. Zack gave her his glass of water and she took a drink out of it and stopped coughing.

"Melinda whats wrong?" Zack asked.

"It hurts" Melinda told them holding her stomach.

"I can't see. Why can't i see? Mum, Dad?" she panicked holding her hands out trying to find her parents.

"We're here sweetie" Max told her taking her hand in hers. Zack was speechless.

"Melinda" Jay muttered as he could sense his twin was in pain.

"Is Jay up? Is he okay? Jay can you hear me?" Melinda asked her parents who looked at each other and Zack was silently crying.

"No honey he's asleep" Zack answered stroking his daughters hair.

"But i heared.." Melinda fell unconscious again and Zack cried even harder looking at his liitle boy and girl.

Max stood up, wrapped her arms around Zacks neck and he hugged her back. "I fell so helpless...their slipping away from us and theres nothing i can do" Zack whispered.

"We have to find a way and fast they only have a few hours left" Max replied Zack nodded and they broke apart. They could sense Jay was awake and turned to see him.

"Melinda...Melinda" Jay called to his twin as he held her hand to wake her up and massaged it.

"Melinda..please wake up" Jay begged.

"Jay" Melinda opened her eyes but couldn't see anything.

"Hey how are ya? I heard you when you were up earlier" Jay asked

"Felling like crap" Melinda answered then let out a small laugh that turned into a cough.

"Me too" Jay smiled

"Melinda don't fall asleep" Jay coomented as he sensed she was beginning to fall asleep again.

"But i'm tired Jay...Just let my die" Melinda told her twin.

Zack went to speak up but Max covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head. Signalling for him just to watch and let Jay tell her not to give up. Zack understood and nodded.

"No don't say that...don't you dare leave me all alone Melinda" Jay spoke up.

"But"..." Melinda was about to argue but her twin cut her off.

"No buts... Remember when we were little we used to talk about how we wanted to die" Jay reminded her.

" Yeah as brave soldiers in battle or dying of old age when we're all grey and old laying in our beds" Melinda whispered back.

"Yes but not now, not like this" Jay commented

"Jay if i go to sleep promise me you'll be here when i wake up" Melinda stated

"I promise if you do aswell" Jay replied

"I promise" Melinda answered and they both fell asleep.


	7. We can save them

"Max... Max" Zack called as he clicked his fingers infront of Maxs face.

Max turned to face him "You zoned out" Zack informed her.

"Sorry...i know how to save our kids" Max announced looking up at her man.

"How?" Zack wondered

"Renfro is a familiar right and they plan to wipe out the human race with a deadly virus" Max explained

"You think Jay and Melinda have been infected with it" Zack guessed

"yes"

"But why does it effect them so much? Don't they have antibodies to fight this?" Zack questioned

"I don't know but it would effect humans a lot worse. Yes they do but remember the blood work Manticore done on us that was sent to Renfro so she could have changed something about the virus to target their amune system" Max answered.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Zack asked

"Can you get out that microscope you keep? Please" Max asked

"Sure" Zack disappeared then reappeared to see Max pulling out six test tubes out of the folder contain a red substance.

"Max?" Zack wondered what she was doing.

"If we add Jay, Melinda, yours and my blood together it makes the cure to the virus" Max informed him and he nodded.

"Lets do it" Zack said as Max mixed the cure together.

"Lets test it out" Zack stated as he pulled out the seringe containing a small amount of the deadly virus and squirted it into an empty container and put it under the microscope.

"Look that's one active virus" Zack commented and motioned for Max to look.

"Oh..lets see what happens when we add this" Max stated dropping a few droplets of the cure into the container. Max smiled and stood back to let Zack see.

"A little goes a long way" Zack said seeing the cure was fightening the virus.

"Now lets go save our kids" Max suggested she gave the twins the vaccine and looked at Zack.

"What happens now?" Max asked

"Now we wait" Zack guessed

_**An hour later**_

Melinda tossed in her sleep "Hey" Melinda whispered to her parents as she woke up.

"Hey yourself" Max replied smiling.

"You feelin better?" Zack asked as Melinda turned to lay on her side.

"Loads ...Are there any microwaveable pizzas left? I'm kinda hungry" Melinda asked.

"There should be, i'll go heat you one up" Max announced and headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks" Melinda replied as Max gently kissed her daughter on the forhead. Slwoly Melinda sat up and rubbed her eyes then yawned.

"Can you see okay now?" her dad askedas he sat down next to her.

"Yep everything is in colour again" Melinda smiled and cuddled into her dad.

"Thank you" Melinda said to Max who handed her a small pizza.

"You had us worried, i thought i was going to lose you" Zack informed her, Max sat on the other side of her daughter.

"I was so scared i wouldn't see you, mum or Jay again. I just wanted to give in at one point i was so tired but Jay convinced me to keep fighting...is he going to be okay?" Melinda told them.

"I think so...he's a fighter just like you" Max answered.

"Jay you dare die on me and i'll kick your ass" Melinda said looking at her twin.

Then suddenly Melinda got up and blurred to the bathroom followed by Zack. Melinda was being sick. Zack held her long hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

"Maybe pizza wasn't a good idea" Zack said

"I think i'll just stick to water" Melinda replied as Zack and her walked back to the living room.

"Melinda you have to eat something to keep your strength up...how about custard?" Max asked as Melinda walked over to Jau and began to lose balance. Max blurred over to her and keep her balance up right.

"You shouldn't be up and blurring yet. You've not long woke up" Max told her daughter as she hugged her.

"Custard would be good, i'm just gonna sit down next to Jay" and Max nodded.

Melinda went over Jay and sat next to him while Max heated up custard and poured Melinda a glass of water. Zack watched Melinda hugg her brother then sit with his hand in hers watching him. Melinda ate her custard and finished her glass of water then fell asleep still holding onto Jay.

Knock! Knock! Went the door.

"I'll get it" Max announced

"Hey Maxie" Alec greeted his little sister.

"Alec hi" Max replied as she hugged her brother.

"How are ya all?" Alec asked as Max motioned for him to come in.

"Good Melinda is awake and Kay should be up soon" Max answered

"Did you get the vure? What was it?" Alec asked taking a seat infront of Zack and Max.

"I'll explain everything" Zack commented and explained what the cure was and how it works.

"Oh i see" Alec stated after Zack was finished

Slowly Melinda woke up hearing a new voice she looked around to see Alec "Uncle Alec" Melinda called happy to see him, he walked to wards her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feelin?" he asked hugging his neice

"Alot better thanks and how many times do i have to tell you, i'm not a kid" Melinda answerd smiling.

"At least a few more time" Alec laughed

"Thanks for carrying me out of there" Melinda said to him. Alec know she ment when he carried her through the corriders of Manticore.

"Your welcome" he replied

"Jay" Melinda called her twins name

"What is it?" Alec asked looking between the twins.

"Jay just squeezed my hand" Melinda answered looking at her uncle and parents. Then Jay stopped breathing.

"Zack" Alec called and he was at his side in a split second. Alec moved closer to Jay and checked for a pulse, he shook his head.

"Go it" Zack read Alecs mind and began CPR

"Melinda sweetie come out of the way" Max said softly as she pulled Melinda away from Jay.

"No...No Jay don't leave me"Melinda yelled fighting to escape her mothers grip.

"We'll bring him back" Max pulled her crying daughter into her arms and hugged her.

"Mum, we have to save him" Melinda whispered as she cried into Maxs shoulder.

"We will... We will" she replied Max tears began to fall as Zack and Alec tried to bring her son back to her.

"Come on Jay, Come back to us" Zack told himself

"Don't do this Jay" Alec whispered then after 15 minutes Alec spoke again "Bro, he's gone"

"No" Zack yelled looking at Alec both of them covered in tears.

"I'm sorry bro" Alec grabbed Zack arm and then hugged him.

"No..that's my son" Zack whispered.

"No...He's not gone" Melinda refused to believe she had just lost her twin and Max let her daughter go, wh ran to Jays side and shook his body.

"Jay wake up, wake up" Melinda commanded but he didn't

" Melinda honey he's gone" Max told her placing a hand on Melindas shoulder.

"No" Melinda snapped and brushed Maxs hand off.

"You said you wouldn't leave, you wouldn't give up...you promised Jay" Melinda whispered between tears as she wrapped her arms around her big brother.

Suddenly Jay gasped for air and Melindas gaze shot up to see her twin looking down at her, "I don't intend on breaking that promise" Jay said before coughingg as he sat up.

"Jay, Here drink this" Melinda replied handing him a glass of water which he finished in seconds. He thanked his twin and higged her.

"Jay please don't do that again...to any of us" Melinda stated as she pulled away.

"I'll try" Jay commented

"Your alright" Alec said

"Zack he's okay" Max repeated to Zack who was over by the window.

"You scared me" Zack told him as he wrapped his arms around his son.

"I almost lost you" Max whispered as she hugged her son after Alec did.

"Yeah, you nearly did but i'm alive and kicking" Jay smiled

"Good to have you back" Alec commented and Jay nodded.

"Is their any pizza? I'm kinda hungry" Jay asked

"Yes" Max started

"But your not getting any" Zack added

"Cause i had it and brought it back up" Melinda finished from the kitchen as the microwave pinged.

"So what do i get?" he asked as Melinda walked towards him with a bowl in her hand.

"Custard" Melinda smiled

"Yumm" Jay muttered smiling.

"Guys i'm gonna go and let you all talk" Alec announced making his way to the door.

"Okay speak to ya later" Max replied

" see ya bro" Zack commented.

"By uncle Alec" the twins called in unison and Alec waved then left.

"So do you want Peter the plane, Thomas the tank thing or Toni the train?" Melinda asked as she placed the spoon in the bowl. Both of them unaware their parents were watching.

"Toni the train" Jay smiled and Melinda nodded then lifted the spoon containing a small amount of custard and drew it nearer and nearer to Jay saying " Chucka Chuck Choo Choo" and Jay opened his mouth and swalled the custard.

"Choo Choo" Jay repeated and all four of them burst out laughing.

"Okay here take this while i look through our records" Mleinda said handing him the bowl and spoon.

"there was me thinking you were going to feed me" Jay muttered

"What did you last slave die of?" Melida replied smiling.

"Lack of use" he replied and Zakc and Max left out a lagh and Melinda shook her head smiling.

Jay ticked into the custard while melinda picked up the folder that was laying on the floor and Jay moved his feet so Melinda could sit next to him and she did.


	8. Unknown secret

Once Jay finished his custard he asked Melinda to hand him a few records, which she did and they looked through them. Zack was watching them happy to see his kids were okay and Max had fallen asleep as she shark DNA batteries needed charged.

"Melinda Guevera Hanover aka X5 -952 has shark DNA, genetically engineered for heavy combat and stealth missions.With enhanced strength, speed, intelligence and Sensory: hearing, night vision, telephoto vision and balance. Highly developed procedural memory, Excelled in escape and envade and martial arts. Musical talented and has increased healing capabilities" Jay read out aloud to Melinda and Zack listened curious to know what Manticore described their kids as.

"I didn't know i was musical talented" Melinda smiled

"You learn something new everyday" Jay replied

"Oh dad we have to watch for free thinking, independence, rebelious behaviour and protective issues of X5-951...hey that's me" Jay said

"Your sister must have the brains an you have the carm" Zack replied and Jay and Melinda smiled.

"Jay Guevera Hanover aka X5-951 has bee at Manticore for bout six hours and had only managed to break three rules" Melinda smiled at her twin.

"Is that it, what were they?" he asked and Zack chuckled

"Infraction of rules regarding disobeying a direct order, disrespect for a senior officer and disrespect for fellow soldiers" Melinda said after she searched through the record.

"The summary they have you is identical to mine but you excelled in martial arts and medical work... i guess that's how you knew how to slow down the virus" Melinda pointed out and Jay nodded. Max woke up and watched her two children.

"Looks like there is only one slight difference between you two" Zack commented and the twins smiled.

"Mum you never told us you were second in command, excelled in everything..." Jay started

"And had a twin" Melinda finished.

"Yep your mum was good" Zack commented, Max sat up and smiled at him then said "X5-453 aka Sam"

"Guy Sam? Or Girl Sam?" Jay asked

"Girl" Max replied

"Where is she? What does she look like?" The twins were curious

"She looks just like me. We could easily foul your uncle Alec, every time he saw us he would ask which twin he was talking to. Sam was in Seattle with her son and husband but Manticore found her thinking she was me. She escaped but we lost contact with each other." Max answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Jay replied

"It's okay" Max commented

"You broke 20 rules mum" Melinda pointed out...Renfro

"I like to break them" Max smiled

"Dad you were OC of yur unit" Jay checked and Zack nodded.

"If your mum hadn't broken so may rules she could have been OC" Zack said

"Syl and Krit are as clean as a whistle. They didn't break any rules" Melinda announced causing Max and Zack to burst out laughing.

"Yeah right they just never got caught" Max told them.

Melinda opened another folder and began to read it and whispered "Oh my goodness"

"What's up?" Zack asked

"X5-272" Melinda answered not looking up.

"Why are you reading that? We don't even know who it is" Max askedas

"Oh yes we do...272 is Syl and Krits son" Melinda answered

"Are you sure?" the three transgenics said in unison watching her closely.

"Biological fater X5 – 471 aka Krit Biological mother X5 – 701 aka Syl. 272 is male, blue eyes, light brown hair, medical note seziure and look Manticores even got a summary about the baby" Melinda explained handing her parents the folder.

" But she doesn't even look like she's pregenant" Jay pointed out.

"She's coming on five months" Zack told them.

"What? I was like a beach whale at that stage yet Syl isn't showing" Max reminded

"You had twins remember" Zack smiled

"She doesn't know" Max replied

"You should call her, tell her to come over and get her records and let her find out on her own. While Jay and me distract Madison" Melinda suggested

"Good plan" Zack commented

"Lets do that" Max agreed

Zack phoned Syl and Krit to ask them to come over and collect their records. Mex led them to her bedroom and insisted they look over their records carefully. Max returned to the living room where Melinda, Madison and Jay were playing twister and Zack was spinning the spinner. Max went and sat next to Zack.

Syl and Krit sat on the edge of the doouble bed.

"Here's you record" Krit handed it to her.

"Thanks" Syl took it and read it carefully.

"So what are we looking for?" Syl asked

"I don't know but Max said it was important" Krit answered quickly scimming the record then closed it over to realise there was another record.

"Hey waht's this?" he muttered

"Must be another X5's record... what's the number?" Syl commented.

"X5-272"Krit stated as he looked down the record

"I don't recognise it" Syl pointed out and Krit remained silent.

"Krit?" Syl called his name as he couldn't take his eyes of the record in his hands.

"Syl"Krit turned to face her but couldn't get the words out.

"What's the matter Krit?" she wasked sounding concerned and she took his hand.

"Syl... X5-272 is our...our son" Krit said slowly as he watched Syls expression change from concern to worry.

"No...No i'm not pre..pregnant" Syl replied letting go of Krits hand as she got up and walked towards the bedroom window. Krit watched her for a few minutes then followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Syl honey your nearly 5 months" Krit whispered into her ear as she relaxed in his arms.

"5 months" Syl whispered then sighed.

"What do you want to do about it?" Syl asked after she turned around in his arms and took both his hands in hers, looking up at him.

"You know i've always wanted a son" Krit answered smiling then added "What about you?"

"I want to keep him" Syl answered as both Krit and Syl closed the space between them and met for a slow but passionate kiss.

"Let's go tell Madison" Krit suggested and Syl nodded in agreement.

"Congradulations" the twins said in unison

"Thanks...Madison why don't we go home your dad and i have something important to tell you" Syl replied and Krit smiled at them.

So do you like it? Please push the button and let me know. I would be very greatful is you would tell me if you want Madison to take the news about Syl being pregnant in a good way or if you want her to feel hurt and left out. Thanks Kelly xxx.


End file.
